


我能成为你活下去的理由吗？

by GhastlyDream



Category: Tsukihime
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Tohno Akiha/Kohaku
Kudos: 2





	我能成为你活下去的理由吗？

站在秋叶小姐的墓碑前，裹挟着花草芬芳的微风拂起我的短发。已经是稍微过肩的长度了，可是我完全没有要剪短的打算。  
已经没有那个必要了。

早些时候——当我还可以被称为幼童的时候，我被老爷数次地强暴。  
那是仿佛躯壳被撕裂开来一般的苦楚。  
但是，那并非我的苦楚。名为琥珀的女孩，以及有着一颗人偶的心的我——是完全不同的存在。  
最开始我们是一体的，逐渐变成由一条血红的脐带连接着的母体与幼体，最后连这条脐带都断裂成两半，我们就此分离。  
所以说，我虽然是琥珀，却只是琥珀的一部分。我只是个面带笑容、不会疼痛的发条人偶，而我的另一半则是承受了所有痛苦的存在。  
不对，琥珀——我仿佛听见秋叶小姐沉静清丽的声音——你就是你，无论是将自己的心变成人偶的你，还是承受着惨绝人寰待遇的你。  
——都是巫净琥珀啊。

或许吧。

蚯蚓切成两半仍能存活。可是，原来那条蚯蚓的意识，究竟存在于哪一边身体之中呢——我大概和那种情况有些类似。  
那是个残酷的问题，琥珀不想面对。

接着来说强暴。

被强暴的时候。  
我。  
脱离了琥珀的躯壳。

那是非常奇妙的感受——我仿佛浮在半空中，却又不仅仅漂浮在半空中——而是存在于各处。任何地方，任何角度地观测名为巫净琥珀的女孩被毫不留情地蹂躏。  
曾有一个火红头发的女人，跟我说过，漫无目的的漂浮，是一种懦弱。  
我不知道那个女人是谁，更不知道她是在什么场景下对我说出这番话。说不定那只是一个梦。即使是人偶，也是会做梦的。  
不管怎样，我觉得那句话在一定程度上是正确的。至少它与琥珀的灵魂状态相当贴切。正因为琥珀那么的懦弱，所以才会选择漂浮吧？  
……对不起，秋叶小姐。我又一次地，说出这种前后矛盾的话语。  
我说过，我是上了发条的人偶，没有任何感情。可是紧接着我补充道，琥珀是个懦弱的人。  
我说过，我和承受着苦痛的女孩儿是截然不同的个体。可是紧接着我补充道，我们都是巫净琥珀。  
我只能这么说。

总而言之，维持着这种矛盾的状态，我活了下去。  
为什么我还活着？  
为什么我还待在远野家？  
内心深处的某个声音，微弱地呐喊。  
然后我突然理解了。  
……啊啊，是了。因为我是人偶啊，因为我是要依靠发条才能跌跌撞撞地前行的可笑人偶啊。而那个发条，毫无疑问就是琥珀对远野家的憎恨了。  
按照我先前的说法，有着憎恨情绪的只有琥珀一人而已。身为人偶的我，未曾恨过老爷。  
即使如此，我仍然想复仇。  
……什么？问我为何知道琥珀憎恨远野家？  
——那是当然的，吧。  
她一定很痛苦。  
她怎能不痛苦？终日被囚禁在那扇小小的窗户之内，不断被殴打强暴，只能偶然透过窗户注视正在玩耍的，看上去真的很高兴的同龄孩子们。  
她一定很害怕。  
她怎能不害怕？那个七夜家的孩子，竟然对着自己挥手，邀请自己下来一起玩耍。为什么世界上会有那样的人呢、她百思不得其解，并对未知事物产生了深深的恐惧。  
她一定很嫉妒。  
她怎能不嫉妒？和自己有着相似面容、只比自己晚几分钟降临人间的妹妹，躲过了一切蹂躏。数年后七夜家的孩子回来，甚至把妹妹错认成了当年给他缎带的女孩。  
她一定很想复仇。  
她怎会不想复仇？复仇就是她的全部，是她活下去的唯一理由。除此之外，再没有别的发条，能够让那被折磨得千疮百孔的人偶再次活动起来。  
复仇。  
复仇。  
复仇复仇复仇复仇复仇——  
这便是巫净琥珀活着的全部了。

秋叶小姐真的是一个很有责任感的人。正是这份责任感，让我的计划得以顺利实施。  
从我窥探到她阅读了老爷日记后震惊表情的那一刻起，我就明白，这场复仇，我已经成功了一半。  
琥珀的遭遇不是秋叶小姐的错。尽管如此，她却认定背负着远野之名的自己有责任代替老爷赎罪。她对我怀有愧疚心，即使她对于我的复仇多少有些察觉，也仅仅是睁只眼闭只眼。  
虽然这么说不太好，不过在这件事上，秋叶小姐还真是天真呢。……天真到，让我差点产生了放弃复仇计划的冲动。  
我终究没有放弃，因为，就连秋叶小姐，都伤害了我。

抑制不住反转冲动的秋叶小姐，吸了我的血。  
那个时候，秋叶小姐柔顺的墨色长发垂下，遮住半边脸，嘴角边滴落的血液因此被衬托得更加鲜红，有如妖艳蔷薇上的露珠。  
那是我的血。  
月光透过窗帘与窗户的缝隙，洒进这个不为人知的角落。秋叶小姐的眼神，被银白的月光染上一层薄薄的悲哀。  
我摸了摸唇角，发现自己正在微笑。

除了微笑，我还能做什么呢？

我还以为，只有秋叶小姐，不会让我流血的。

复仇计划进行得相当顺利。  
那个夜晚，在志贵就读学校的校舍内——我亲眼看着秋叶小姐倒下。  
墨色的长发飘了起来。  
随即无力地随着身体垂落。  
倒在地上的秋叶小姐，美丽的长发散落一地。比那头长发更美丽的，是她脸庞上浮现出的，不可思议的温柔微笑。  
……真是奇怪。这个人，受了致命伤，却仍旧好像什么都没发生过那般无所谓地笑着。  
为什么要笑？难道——我的脑海里产生一个念头——难道她是为我而笑的吗？  
我被自己的念头吓到了。  
秋叶小姐在死前还为我笑什么的……我想，那是不可能的吧。她只是对我怀有愧疚而睁只眼闭只眼而已，可是，我是一个无时无刻不在策划向她复仇的女仆——这样的我，怎么可能得到临死之人温柔的笑？

总的来说，秋叶小姐死了，四季大人也死了。  
琥珀的复仇，可以说是完美地落幕了。  
非常完美，不是吗？  
一切都在我的预料之中。  
……不。不对。我突然想到。  
还有一件事，出乎了我的意料。只有一件事——  
为何，在我即将被杀死的那一刻，秋叶小姐挺身而出，用身体保护了我呢？  
那是我的复仇计划里，唯一出了差错的部分。

对此，志贵的回答是：  
“因为秋叶她很温柔吧。”  
那个把我的缎带给了翡翠的男人这么说道。  
我认为他没有撒谎。我的意思是，他是发自内心地觉得秋叶小姐温柔。不过，人类的主观意识并不可靠不是么？否则，为何他会没有认出数年前那个把自己的全部托付给他的女孩？

温柔。

说实话，我不是很理解这个词。因为在我的印象中，我似乎鲜少被温柔相待。  
不过，温柔的秋叶小姐吗……啊啊。  
或许真的是那样。  
一直以来我认为秋叶小姐保护我是出于她强烈的责任感，却忽略了秋叶小姐严厉外表下的细腻温柔。  
很遗憾，待我发现这点，温柔的人已然离开人间。

……空气中的花香愈发浓郁。站在秋叶小姐的墓碑前，我手中攥着一把刀刃。它将我的手割得血肉模糊。  
是时候了，我想。  
很自然地，我将刀刃对准了我的喉咙。  
身为复仇的人偶的我，现如今失去了唯一的发条。  
已经失去了所有再活下去的理由。  
因此，我——  
巫净琥珀，要在这里，结束我的生命。  
啊啊，没错。在临死前，我终于能够坦然自若地承认，我就是我，不是什么被切成两半的蚯蚓。将自己的心变成人偶的是我，无时无刻不感到疼痛的，同样是我。  
没错……我真的好痛啊，秋叶小姐。

“琥珀。”  
突然间，空中传来了秋叶小姐的呼唤。  
一如既往地，沉静、清丽的声音。  
“……秋叶小姐？”  
我惊讶地呢喃出声。可是，什么都没有发生。  
那是当然的。秋叶小姐都已经死了，怎么可能还会用温柔的嗓音，呼唤我的名字呢。  
果然，人偶是会做梦的。  
我闭上眼睛，想要做人生的最后一个梦。  
黑暗中浮现出了某个过往。  
——脸颊泛红的秋叶小姐，指尖敲打着酒杯，目不转睛地盯着我看。  
我知道，秋叶小姐尽管看上去酒量很好不会醉的样子，其实只要过了某个界限，就会醉得不省人事，说出一些很羞耻的话来。于是，怀着一丝邪恶的乐趣，我等待着秋叶小姐开口。  
“……琥珀。”秋叶小姐果真开口了，声音里带着醉意，“我真害怕你会自杀。”  
“……”  
这还真是说出了相当不得了的话来呢。  
我只能保持沉默。她自顾自地说了下去，“我知道你一定憎恨身为远野的我……尽管如此，我仍然奢望着——我能成为你活下去的理由吗？”

“——！”  
手，不受控制地颤抖起来。  
如梦方醒地睁开眼，刀刃已经落在了地上。

……看来，我没有死成啊，秋叶小姐。

“我能成为你活下去的理由吗？”

风中，再度飘来了秋叶小姐的声音。

我颤抖着，不住地点头。仿佛只要这样做，死去的秋叶小姐就真能知道我的答案。  
——是的，秋叶小姐。你能成为我活下去的理由。  
不是让人偶活动的发条——而是让巫净琥珀这个人类坚强地活下去的理由。  
毕竟，有的时候，活着比死去更需要勇气。  
……不。我从很早以前开始，就是个懦弱的人。所以，我出于对死亡的恐惧而以秋叶小姐为借口放弃自杀的可能性，也是存在的。  
尽管如此。  
我仍然相信——或者说希望相信，让我活下去的，是秋叶小姐对我的爱。  
我相信，在我至今为止悲哀的人生中，我曾被一个温柔的少女爱过。

风起了。  
略长的头发随风飞舞，拍到脸颊上带来痒意。发尾触碰肩部的感觉有些新奇。  
我缓慢地弯下腰，捡起染上鲜血的刀刃。  
伤口正在发痛。我用没染血的那只手摸摸嘴角——我没有在笑。  
我愣了一下，随即，发自内心地露出了微笑。  
不管怎么说，长发并不适合工作。  
回去之后，稍微剪短一些吧。


End file.
